Various electronic devices today typically can be operated by a user interacting with a touch screen. This feature is particularly a characteristic of the recent generation of smart phones. Typically, touch display screens can respond to finger contact to activate the touch display screen for further processes. Contact also may be made with the touch display screen using tools such as a stylus, other parts of the hand such as the palm and various parts of the finger.
The above-described description is merely intended to provide a contextual overview relating to touch sensitive devices, and is not intended to be exhaustive.